The Halloween Costume
by HornLover4eVer
Summary: Alison Cameron loses a bet and has to wear a scandalous costume that catches the attention of EVERYONE at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. A Hameron fic with all of the usual characters. Based shortly after the episode "Love Hurts" in season 1. Rated T because there are some small sexual references but not enough to offend (in my opinion).
1. Chapter 1: The Wager

"No. No, I am not wearing that."

Chase was holding up an item of clothing so small it could hardly be called a dress, while grinning evilly at Cameron.

"Not even with the matching hat?"

Chase asked as he held up a small, white triangular hat with a red cross on it, while making a puppy dog face in an attempt to convince her through steady pleading.

"Absolutely not! I refuse!"

"But you made a wager, and a deal's a deal. "

Now it was Cameron's turn to look pleading. "But there is no way I'll ever be taken seriously in that wannabe outfit!" she reasoned.

"Look," he said, "tomorrow is Halloween. The one day of the year when people are allowed to dress up and look like complete idiots. No one is going to care...plus, it's either that or I tell people you broke a promise and your word will mean nothing anymore. Your choice!" he sang the last words as he walked out of the room leaving the contents of the discussion on the table.

"Damn."


	2. Chapter 2: First Sight

Cameron was attempting to walk down the halls at PPTH as unostentatiously as possible. Which was quite a feat considering the fact that she was wearing six inch stiletto heels.

"I can't believe I ever agreed to that stupid bet with Chase." she muttered under her breath while passing some coworkers who weren't even trying to hide their incredulous stares.

It was a pretty stupid thing to do to begin with, as Chase always had to be right. I mean, obviously he isn't always, but there are times when he just knows he is right. That's likely her problem though, growing up with a lot of older brothers–a huge competitive streak. So of course she took up the ill-fated bet willingly, unable to see the consequences that lie ahead.

"Just pretend they aren't there. They aren't looking at you." she told herself over and over. " The sooner you get to your office, the better." Her heels clicked behind her loudly, as if her very appearance wasn't enough to bring stares, and she needed actual sound to call people's attention to the fact that her skirt length was quite far above her usual decent, low-thigh length, and that her two, ahem, blouse brothers, were much more open to the public than she would normally condone.

Which, outside of the office she might not have minded so much, but there were some people to whom she'd rather be seen as more professional. Especially after certain events that transpired recently between her and her boss. Talk about embarrassing! That must have been the worst date in the history of dates. If she hadn't pushed him so much he probably wouldn't have been so blunt. It hurt, yet she still believed her theory was true. But who was she kidding? He would never be interested in her no matter how she looked. Why should he care how she looked? But still, his insults that were always biting, yet insightful still seemed to sting her especially. Oh well, she would just have to learn to live with her defeat.

Her thoughts trailed off as she approached the diagnostics department. Not to her surprise, Dr. House was sitting at his desk, mulling over their latest case, looking as miserable as ever.

What started out as an interesting case with baffling symptoms, turned out to be just run-of-the-mill food poisoning, paired with an untimely concussion causing extreme vomiting, migraines, blurred vision, and faintness. Put together, the symptoms were confusingly unrelated. However, it wasn't long before House asked if all the symptoms had to be related, or could be looked at separately. Shortly after that, the solution was reached. Now House was moping because his only interesting case this week turned out to be a dud.

Anyway, he was just sitting at his desk looking singularly disinterested in life while chase and Foreman were arguing about whether hospital administrator Dr. Cuddy's costume was supposed to be cat woman, or an S&M girl, Chase arguing for the latter. When Cameron walked in, there was a noticeable pause in their conversation in which they both stared, open mouthed. House looked up, half-interested in the fact that the conversation stopped so abruptly. From his view in his own office, it looked kind of like one of his hookers had walked into the outer office. But somehow, this woman looked classier.

Foreman uttered one syllable: "Wow."

"See? How bad was that?" Chase queried, obviously amused.

"It's horrible." the woman replied in a familiar voice. "Everyone is staring at me. I told you I wouldn't be taken seriously!"

Then the mysterious hottie turned around and under the nurse's hat, he saw the familiar features of the lovely Allison Cameron.

She was obviously ticked off, making her cheeks slightly flushed red, and getting her hair slightly out of place. For once, he was completely at a loss for words. And seeing him sitting there, staring open-mouthed made her blush further. She quickly turned on her heel and hurried in the opposite direction toward the coffee maker in an attempt to add some aspect of normalcy to her day. Fifteen minutes later, when the coffee was done, House sauntered over to grab the first cup.

"Well hello there boys! I don't see you two very often."

Chase and Foreman had by that time brought their conversation to a close, and exchanged some confused looks after House's comment.

"We're here every day." Foreman reminded him.

"I wasn't talking to you." House retorted, and shot a naughty look at Cameron.

She turned beet red and turned and walked as fast as she could out of the room, grabbing her physician's coat off of the coat rack, and nearly tipping it over, on her way out.

Foreman and Chase both gave House disapproving looks (although Chase's did appear to betray a hint of amusement).

"What?!" House asked innocently, while looking as far from it as possible.

"I understand that you go out of your way to be an ass..."Chase trailed off.

"But that was kind of harsh for little sensitive Cameron." Foreman finished.

"She knows I do it to everyone. It doesn't make her special or anything." House reasoned. But his logic fell on deaf ears. The two fellows continued to stare him down.

"Gosh! If you really wanted a staring contest, all you had to do was ask." House shrugged sarcastically and went back to his desk to continue moping.


	3. Chapter 3: Love at the Office?

After scurrying out of the office as quick as her stilettos would allow, she decided to go do some clinic hours for House to keep herself busy.

Her first patient really would have made her superior lose it. As it was, she had to try really hard to resist the urge to roll her eyes. This guy had a runny nose, and he was playing it up to try to get a week off of school and miss a calculus mid term, but still be excused from taking it later. After three and a half hours of nonstop complaints and worries from elderly women with joint pain, new ignorant mothers fearing that the black stub left on their baby's belly button was infected, and, best of all, single parent fathers bringing in their coming-of-age daughters hyperventilating about "anal bleeding" and severe stomach pains, she was done with people. And that's not even mentioning the many younger (and some not-so-younger) men who took one look at Cameron in her sexy nurse's outfit, and either laughed, or hit on her continuously even after politely, then more forcibly, declining.

She clocked out of House's clinic duty and left him the paperwork for later (after all, what better way was there for her to get back at him than make him do some good ol' paperwork? Especially knowing how much he hated it.), even though he'd probably blackmail or coerce Chase or Foreman into doing it later anyway.

Her trek back to the diagnostic department was much slower than her initial journey there, because she was very torn about what had happened earlier. She decided to make a detour to the restroom to gather her scattered thoughts before she'd have to worry about facing him again. How did she really feel about this morning's insult? Was it really an insult? Or should she look at it alongside her original theory that his insults were to mask his attraction? Maybe it was really a compliment? However she decided to look at it, she knew she'd have to brace herself for more when she got back to the office. So she put on her best "I don't give a damn" attitude and strutted back ready for the worst he could possibly dish out. Or so she thought.

"So I take it you couldn't pick up on my not so subtle hint on our disaster of a 'date'." he said flatly a few minutes after she sat down at the large table.

"I don't know what you're referring to, seeing as how I haven't said a word since I walked in here." she retorted coldly.

"Well obviously you're trying to seduce me now!" he exclaimed, his tone overflowing with heavy, but piercing sarcasm.

Now she was the one at a loss for words. "...wha-?" was the most coherent syllable she could get out.

"I mean, just look at you," he started, " the adorably mussed hair crowned by that tiny would-be nurse's hat, the white string of pearls classing up the outfit, the sexy dress showing not too much cleavage, but definitely enough to get a man's imagination going, the perfect curves hugged by sheer material, the mid-thigh hemline showcasing perfectly toned legs, accentuated by the sexily high heels..." Although his tone started out sharply sarcastic, it drifted off into a sort of dreamy tone, mixed with longing and wistfulness. He seemed to snap out of his reverie and quickly came crashing back to the present. "It's really too much Ms. Allison Cameron. I mean, I'm flattered, but enough is enough!" he said, sounding almost a little shaky. Then he stalked back to his own office.

Once again, words failed her. He clearly betrayed some real emotions there. She wasn't quite sure how much of it was his own stream of consciousness, but she knew he slipped up by the way his face seemed to transform into a hard mask as he said his last sentence and turned to hobble off. He certainly left her with a lot to think about.

Meanwhile, House was back sitting in his office chair, looking fierce and unapproachable. But that was just on the outside. On the inside he was at complete war with himself. The large loner part of himself was raging towards the smaller part of himself who was tired of being alone. He had the growing urge to stop fighting himself and just kiss her, but he obviously couldn't just waltz right up to her and plant a big wet one right on those gorgeously plump lips. Could he? Well, for obvious reasons he couldn't waltz up to her, damn his leg. But could he kiss her? What would that lead to? A relationship? If so, would it be about lust? Or love? He figured he could handle the lust, though there was no way she could actually be sexually attracted to him. Not when he was older, and infirmed, and imperfect. Especially since she had so many options, being the portrait of perfection herself. But as for love, he wasn't sure if he could ever really trust someone again after Stacy. Not the way real love requires you to. That was probably what he feared most: trust. He knew he would never be able to offer her a real relationship because he was too badly scarred. He had been forced to face the truth; he was damaged goods and no amount of goodwill or optimism in the world could change that. She had been spot-on in her analysis of him on their "date." He really did use his insults as a way to push himself away from her because he feared the fact that he was attracted to her. After seeing her today, and stupidly rambling about her looks (his blood was obviously rushing down, away from the brain at that moment as he stared at her), he knew there was no more denying it. He was definitely in love. Or whatever it was his battered heart was capable of.

**I really hope someone has read this soon and wants more. There is plenty more where that came from, I just want to know if anyone is out there and hoping (even the tiniest bit) for more. Trust me, it gets good. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts and Secrets

Cameron sat at the cafeteria near a corner, away from the main dining hall, which was nearly empty anyway, since she had taken a late lunch. Although she normally enjoyed the company of others, today she kind of wanted to be alone, to privately mull over this morning's and afternoon's unusual and rather interesting proceedings.

After the unfortunate "date" that she and her boss suffered through a few weeks ago, although she kept telling herself that she remained faithful to her theory that he so strongly refuted, she had to admit to herself that she was beginning to think maybe he was right. Perhaps she really did pity him subconsciously but was too stubborn to realize it. He probably wasn't even attracted to her! At least, that's what she had begun to think up until today. The short time he let his guard down gave her hope that maybe she was right after all, even if only a little. And that was all she needed.

As she picked at her salad while staring listlessly at the cafeteria wall, two middle-aged men were deep in a heated debate about the local sports teams.

"There is no way the Patriots could lose to the Bears!" The oncology department head Dr. James Wilson asserted.

"I think the Bears fans might beg to differ. Especially since they've picked up a new hitter." House argued.

"Psh, Aguilar? You really think that newbie could make a difference?" Wilson asked.

"Well, he did seem to be favored coming out of spring training last season." House said mildly. He then continued, "And anyway, why have you suddenly become a Patriots spokesman? Actually, I haven't heard you saying much about baseball one way or the other lately. Why is that?"

"No reason." Wilson shortly replied. "So how is your latest patient?" he asked abruptly. House gave Wilson a look for noticeably changing the subject so quickly, then replied, "Terrible. He turned out to be no problem at all and is now having a speedy recovery." House moped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. What audacity that patient must have, to be getting better in a hospital. I mean really, it's so inconsiderate!" Wilson said with heavy sarcasm that only came after years of being around his friend.

"So you and the wife got any plans for tonight?" House asked.

"What? You actually care?" Wilson asked somewhat guardedly, but mostly incredulously.

"No, I just don't want you contributing to the growing issue of child obesity." House said. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Halloween was always one of my favorite holidays–back when I actually celebrated them." Wilson said. He continued, "Especially in college. Man, I loved it when the girls would compete over who had the shortest skirt, or the most revealing costume, then get completely wasted. I can't lie, I thoroughly enjoyed that last part." He sounded very wistful and had a faraway look in his eyes when House brought him back to the present. "You always did have a way with women. Banging them, marrying them, divorcing them, really, you've done it all my friend." Wilson looked at him disparagingly. "Honestly House, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing all those slutty costumes back in the day!"

"Of course I did!" House agreed.

"I mean, just look at Cameron." Wilson went on. "She certainly dressed for the occasion, eh?" Wilson said with a wink. House rolled his eyes and remained silent.

"You honestly have nothing to say about it? No witty quip? No inappropriate comment? No nothing?!" Wilson could hardly believe his friend. What was up with him today?

"I've said more than enough already..." House muttered underneath his breath.

"Hm?" Wilson asked, unsure he'd heard his friend correctly.

"Oh!" House exclaimed, realizing that his friend could tell something was off. "I was just thinking that maybe I should keep my nose out of where it's not wanted." House proffered as a lame excuse.

"Hah! Yeah right. Sticking your nose where it's not wanted is your specialty. It's one of the many wonderful features that makes Gregory House so special." Wilson said, the acerbic tone metaphorically slapping his friend in the face .

"So why are you suddenly avoiding the subject of Dr. Cameron?" Wilson teased.

"Why are you suddenly avoiding the subject of baseball?" House retorted. Wilson glared at him. After a while though, he sighed in resignation.

"Alright," he breathed and looked sincerely at his friend,"just don't do anything too stupid. I've got to get back to work." He stood up and left to make his way to the clinic leaving House alone with his still-conflicted thoughts.

**Just so you guys know, I am aware that the bears and the patriots are well known football teams. I also did some research and there are minor-league baseball teams with the same names in New Jersey. I didn't want to use any real, well-known teams that I don't know much about because I don't want to make any glaring errors (although it looks like I did that anyway). So there you go, that's why I did that. **


	5. Chapter 5: Lust and Payback

**I just want to say thank you for the support so far. It's really helped. But I'm running out of ideas. Maybe some more readers would help? And reviews, of course. This is probably my favorite chapter so far and promised myself I had to go this far tonight. I hope you guys like it too. Let me know! **

He_ could see her standing there, running tests. He was outside of the lab room watching her turned back as she did her work, unaware of any audience. _

_He loved seeing her so into her work, the way she became completely absorbed by the task at hand, diving headfirst into a problem, then sticking with it until she found a solution. That's what made her perfect; the fact that, yes she was gorgeous, but she didn't seem to notice, and on top of that, was actually a really brainy girl, and again didn't seem to notice, not to mention, she was a hard worker. _

_Now she seemed to have ditched her lab coat, leaving him to freely gaze at her perfectly toned legs and tight, round ass. He barely noticed when she had tossed it onto the counter beside her, but he was certainly grateful she had. Strands of her hair were falling out of place and brushing her neck, but she didn't care because she was so focused. But why was she moving like that? Swaying her hips, and nodding her head? Was she...singing? Yes, she was definitely singing. He smiled and quickly recognized the tune once he focused in on it some more. It was "You can't always get what you want" by the rolling stones. A classic. And very fitting, too. He wanted so badly to stand behind her and kiss that neck, and put his hands on her firm hips, and sway with her to the beat. But he couldn't. But then, why the hell shouldn't he?! He set his jaw determinedly, and quietly opened the door. She was so absorbed, she didn't seem to notice his presence. So he continued in until he was right behind her. To make his presence known, he rested a hand on her hip and placed a gentle kiss at the exposed base of her neck. She stiffened at first, then relaxed in recognition: she saw the cane. She deftly turned to face him, then after a brief pause, she shot him a pleading look, and he crushed his lips onto hers. She willingly succumbed to the assault, and actually began to deepen the kiss, moving her body into his, trying to make sure that there wasn't so much as a centimeter of space between them. He entwined his fingers into her already somewhat messy hair, and softly moaned at feeling her hips press into his groin. She flickered her tongue along the outline of his mouth, a silent plea for entry. He quickly granted her access, deepening the kiss even further as they explored each other's mouths, and pulling each other even closer, although they were already so close that they could have held up a penny between their abdomens. It just wasn't close enough. As he dropped his cane and picked her up so she was sitting on the table next to her work, him standing between her open legs,—. _

House jumped at the sound of the outer office door loudly sliding shut, pulling him abruptly out of his reverie. He growled in annoyance. He was just about to get the the best part!

Two and a half hours later had found him back in his office, continuing his game of hide-and-seek with Cuddy. Obviously she had found something better to do with her time because he got through two episodes of General Hospital, almost six more levels of Metroid: Zero Mission on his GameBoy Advanced, and, apparently, dozed off for a bit. Now it was just about quittin' time so he might as well go home and pick up his daydream from where he left off when he was so rudely interrupted by...who? His curiosity piqued slightly as he realized he didn't even notice who had entered the other room. Might as well check it out as he left.

"Well, Dr. Cameron," House said, "you must have been stalking me again to see when I'd leave so you could follow me home and seduce me! Nice plan, but you could've just asked."

She just rolled her eyes.

"You had better get that checked out." House remarked, "I hear that if your eyes keep rolling around like that they might fall out or something." This time he was rewarded with a chuckle. God how he loved hearing her gorgeous little laugh!

She nodded her head as she gathered her things. "You really are something Dr. House. What that is, I haven't quite figured out yet."

"A god? A demon? A saint? The man of your dreams? Whatever I am, you must worship and adore me." House said with a mischievous smile.

Then Cameron responded in a whisper so soft, he wasn't even sure he heard it, "Of couse I do." She kept her eyes down as she shuffled papers, avoiding House's questioning stare. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words disappeared from his mouth and his mind when the door was opened by Chase. Not realizing exactly what was going on, he sauntered in and mentioned something about going home and enjoying the scary movie marathon on tv tonight. Cameron made some halfhearted reply, and in a few more moments Chase was out the door.

House had bailed back into his office with the entrance of the aussie, to look over anything important that might need his attention tomorrow.

"House?"

His name caught his attention. Cameron was standing in the doorway.

"Well what now?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to let you know that I did some clinic hours for you today..." She trailed off.

"Oh. Does this mean I have to say thank you?" he gruffly asked.

"But I left the paperwork for you. I'm sure you'd want to review my work and make sure everything is in order, since I am only a fellow under you and all." she finished with a wide grin. "Anyway, just wanted to let you know!" she yelled cheerfully over her shoulder back to her superior on her way out.

"Damn."


	6. Chapter 6: There Goes the Weekend

"No more work." she thought to herself. "Dr. Allison Cameron has checked out for the weekend to relax and rejuvenate."

She quietly made a quick agenda for her weekend, all mapped out in her mind: tonight would be a relaxing movie night where indulgence was welcome, first thing tomorrow morning she'd run a few miles to burn it all off, then she'd shower and go grocery shopping, get a cold cut sandwich from the deli in the store to take home, then find something else to do the next night, and Sunday she might go over some files for work. As she planned this out she sat in her favorite big reclining chair, in the middle of her living room.

"The first thing I need is a glass of wine." she told herself.

She got up from her easy chair and walked to her kitchen to find a glass and a bottle of Chardonnay.

"I was sure I had a bottle around here somewhere..."

After 5 minutes of searching all the possible cupboards, and the fridge, she gave up and decided to go out. She called up her favorite pizza parlor and ordered her usual; a deep-dish cheese with chunks of tomato instead of sauce. She grabbed her keys and planned her route to the liquor store for some more wine, then to the pizza parlor, then finally home. In a few minutes she had a bottle of Chardonnay in hand and was standing in the checkout line. She had just handed her prize to the cashier, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Still with the stalking? Wow, you must be desperate."

She turned to find her boss leaning on his cane and grinning at her.

"I just missed you so much!" she replied sarcastically.

"I couldn't stand the idea of not seeing you for two whole days!"

"That's only to be expected I suppose, what with my great looks and killer charm." he countered.

She had no response to that so she let his words hang there as she handed her money to the cashier. She turned to say goodbye and saw that he had got in line right behind her, a bottle of scotch in his free hand.

"Well if you miss me so much, why not invite me over?"

"Ha!"

She couldn't hold in her laugh.

"Fine. Then I guess I won't come over." he said trying (though not very hard) to look like she hurt his feelings.

"And I was going to bring the popcorn, too." Now he started giving her a puppy dog look even she couldn't resist.

She couldn't believe herself. Did he actually want to go to her apartment? Why? As her boss trying to bug her? Or...? She couldn't even fathom an alternative. He'd probably just rifle through her fridge for a few minutes, find something satisfactory, then scold her about getting too emotional with patients while making sure she could clearly see the mushy lump of chewed up food in his mouth.

She came to the decision that that was really all he wanted after all; to mooch a nice meal off of her.

"Alright then, you know where to find me. And I won't let you in without the popcorn!" She turned, bottle in hand, and walked out the automatic doors.

10 minutes later she was unlocking her front door, balancing a pizza and a bottle of Chardonnay on her other arm. Not long after she had closed the door behind her, she heard a motorcycle race into the parking lot. At about 8:43, there was a knock at the door and as she was walking over, it swung open; he didn't bother waiting for her to get it for him.

"So, I bet I can guess your first movie choice: 'A Walk to Remember'" he sneered.

"I was actually thinking of watching 'Valley of the Dolls'." She said, snatching the unpopped bag of popcorn from his hand. "I am addicted to people with addictions." she said sarcastically, looking pointedly at him. She went into the kitchen to throw the bag in the microwave, then came back out into the living room, to find him sitting in her favorite chair!

"I'll let it slide...this time" she thought to herself.

He watched her hurrying around the apartment, and wondered why she looked so tense. He made himself comfortable in what looked like the comfiest chair in the room and knew it was her favorite when he saw her glare at him for a second after walking back in from the kitchen. So he settled down into it further. Since they were alone he didn't need to hide his stare when she bent over to turn on the tv. He couldn't help but admire her perfection when she was still able to look good in old pair of jeans and a baggy sweater.

~Ding-Dong!~

"What the...?" Cameron asked in confusion, trying to guess who this mysterious visitor might be. She opened the door and—

"Trick or Treat!"

A swarm of little monsters and princesses and demons and pirates had invaded her front porch, all looking expectantly at her shocked face. Then she heard the tv come to life and the horror movie playing made her remember what day it was. She ran to the cupboard under the stairs where she had hidden her Halloween candy this year, and pulled open the bag, scooping out handfuls of lollipops into skulls and soccer balls, pumpkins and pillow cases. Satisfied, they moved on to find their next victims. With a sigh of relief, she drifted back to the den, where House, who had already grabbed the popped popcorn from the microwave, was lounging on one end of the reclining couch next to her favorite chair (good, he learned) enjoying the cheesy blood-splattering horror film that turned on with the tv. She sunk down into her easy chair and held her arm out.

"Popcorn." she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a hint of attitude.

"My house, my tv." she started.

"And my popcorn." he finished. A particularly brutal murder just happened at that moment, as she attempted to glare him down. She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the moment, so he won. She got up and walked across to sit down next to him. And the popcorn.

"Ever seen Blood Feast before?" He turned to look at her in askance, just as she shoved a fistful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Mm-mm." she tried to reply, shaking her head. Holding up one finger, she quickly chewed and tried to give a proper response.

"I have heard of it before, but I guess I don't really know much about it."

"Well it is considered the first 'splatter film' where they use a lot of blood and guts to make you puke up all of that popcorn you just inhaled." He let out a chuckle when he noticed she had shoveled another fistful into her mouth.

Cameron didn't really care for those kinds of movies before, but that was mostly because when she did watch a movie (which wasn't often) it was generally something she knew would make her feel good. But she was definitely enjoying herself now. Even though she was getting sleepy, she could still appreciate the work put into this classic of sorts. But she was getting kind of tired...

At some point during the first half of the movie, her head made it onto her visitor's shoulder without either of them realizing it. But when House began to hear a small rumbling sound, almost like a soft rattle, he realized that Cameron had fallen asleep. Who knew perfection could snore?! Granted, it did sound pretty cute.

~"Whatta mighty good man!"~

The ringtone pierced through the eerie silence of the movie and caused Cameron to jump, just as Fraud Ramse begins assaulting a young couple making out.

"That's rough." House says, ignoring the phone. Cameron reached to pick it up.

"It's Cuddy." Cameron informed him, as he was adamantly refusing to acknowledge its presence. He rolled his eyes in response.

"So?" He retorted.

"It's probably just a booty call." He said with a smirk.

"What if it's important?"

"Everything is important to you!"

"Gee, that really does downplay the importance of the health of our patients!" her voice was thick with sarcasm. "You're right, we should all just stick our heads in the sand and pretend we are all that matter in the world!" She grabbed at his phone as she finished, but when her fingers touched the device, the ringing stopped.

"Ugh, you're hopeless!" She sighed in frustration then got up taking the empty popcorn bowl into the kitchen. While she was angrily slamming pots around, the phone rang again.

"What could be so damn important that I have to interrupt my weekly session with my favorite stripper?!" House growled into the phone.

"You've got a case."

"One that I'm sure can wait until Monday. It's probably some kid who got too crazy at a party with the spiked candies and alcohol. So not worth wasting my quality time with Cynamin."

He had just clicked his phone shut when Cameron walked back into the room.

"Jeeze, does this movie ever end?" she asked.

"Almost. They're just about to get to the part where all the people who partook in the feast find out they ate other people. It's the best part!" He said with mock enthusiasm.

~"Whatta mighty good man!"~

His ringtone assaulted their ears once more.

"Damn, woman. No means no! I thought you–" his words cut off mid stream and a new curious glint sparkled in his eyes.

"Really. Well then that changes everything. Why didn't you say so in the first place!?We'll be right over!" he snapped his phone shut, grabbed his cane, and rose from the couch grabbing at his coat and turning abruptly.

"Get your jacket. And no, not those special 'raincoats' that couples use for those 'special moments'. I'm sorry but there'll be none of that tonight." House's eyebrows danced upon his forehead as he looked over at her.

Cameron looked indignant but blushed deep red.

"We've got a case?" she asked.

He nodded.

"We've got a case."

**xxxxxxxx**

**Sorry about the wait guys! I just barely got over mono, and I've been sick in bed pretty much all day, for weeks. Anyway, here it is. This is all I have written so far, and am kind of running low on inspiration. If anyone has any ideas about where I should take this and what the case is, plz lemme know! I'll try to get crackin' though and I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
